And So The Start of My Adventure Began
by Alexithimia
Summary: Nothing good ever comes from Earth, that is except for Edward.


And so the start of my adventure began! Oh, but you don't know what happened. Well where should I start? The moment I hacked into the police men's ship and made it crash! No, that's not a good place to start. Yes, I have it!

Bored out of my mind, I am searching, searching, searching, "Ah, ay! _Bebop_. here!" Crash! I am sent tumbling along with Tomato when a something strikes the earth. "Waa-oohhh!"

"Chance. Of. Rock. Showers. Updated. To. 90," Tomato says after we land upside down and left side right. So it was a rock that sent us flying. I knew that. After all I am Radical Edward. 

"Really?"

Two days later, I am bored. Bored, bored, bored! Making a mini remote control heli-chopper sounds like fun. I was proud of it, if I do say so myself. It worked just dandily, despite the scraps it was made from. Round and round and round the propeller goes, just like it is supposed to. "Eee, ya eerrr…gah…wirrrrr," huh, sirens? Leaning all the way back as it flies towards my face I hear the siren and do an involuntary backwards summersault. They break in the door, guns in their hands.

"Radical Edward! Come out! It's the police!" He sounds friendly. Very, mean actually, I think I will make him pay for breaking my door.

"HIii!" I jump out from under the scraps of junk and he topples backwards, startled. "He, he, ha, ha, oo!" I flip the switch on my controller. I have a brilliant and fun plan! Processing, processing, processing, Bingo! CHECK OK. REMOTE ON. Big Edward smile! I now have control of he big ship! Up, up it goes! And around, just like my mini heli-chopper! Yes, I did it. That is why they call me radical Edward, thank you very much.

"Ah, no!"

"That's impossible, there's no one in there." They saw it from the window. It explodes when it hits the ground. He, he, I just crashed it. Oop, no more police ship.

"Oops, Pilot error," I sit with the control in my hand, scratching my head. I disappear in to the rubbish, I waving goodbye. I think they might be mad…

Next morning! I found the _Bebop_ again! Looking, searching, looking, Edward looks. _Bark, bark! Bark, bark! Bark, bark! _A dog? Hmm…a dog! Edward blinks at the dog, and I laugh at him. He wines, and goes away.

"_Bebop_ looking for bounty heads who caused land carvings. Alright!" I set to work on Tomato. "Satellite from days of old, lead me to your access code!"

Controlling another satellite, I position it to the one that was hacked into recently.

"Satellite that got hacked into, Tell me where you are, Ed wants those coordinates!" Hands waving in the air to make all quicker, I wait, until something comes up. _INPUT ACCESS CODE. _The smileys set off to work and access is given. "Access? Ed's got the right satellite, but there hasn't been any contact from earth at all. Only relays from other satellite transmitters. And nobody's hacked into it." Purple lightning in my goggles flash and shimmer.

_Here, nobody here. Always alone. _Huh? A voice, inside Ed's head. Inside the system!

"Who are you? Huh? What, what did you just say?"

_Who, you here, always?_

"Edward. Ed's a net cyber from earth.

_Earth?_

"Yeah, right! Hey, what's your name anyway?" This is getting very interesting. Edward wants to know about this voice in my head.

_I am the Central Processing Unit of the D135 Artificial Satellite._

"Too stuffy… Don't you have a nickname? Then Ed will give you one right now! Hmm, um, but, let's see…" I struggle for a short while to come up with a name. I thought rocking back and forth while I did that. "I know!" backwards bend, "What if I call you MPU?"

_Why?_

"It's like ZPU, only better!" I giggle at my wit. 

_Ah._

"Ed is short for Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirusky IV. Ed made it up you know." I walked back in forth on my hands, back bowed, legs in the air. I waved my feet at MPU. "Nice to meet you!"

We were having a very nice chat. MPU has a lot to say. A lot of interesting to say. "So why did you make those doodles?"

_Long, long ago, before the gate disaster, Earth was a beautiful planet, where people lived in the hills and valleys, and by the rivers lakes and seas. Back then there were many ancient carvings like this. I used to look down at them and wonder about their meaning which seemed to change each time I saw them. So to remember those times I tried to create the carvings the way they used to be. _

"Oh… You mean there used to be more big doodles, you were just sad because you missed them." He remembers a lot about Earth from, long, long, long ago, before Edward was even born. Much more than before I was born.

_Yes I recreated with a two percent margin of error_

"MPU is good at drawing…" they looked just like what they were supposed to, Edward was very impressed. I like the bird and the spraying cat the best,"Hey, can Ed draw something too? Huh? What's wrong?" Oh, no, static, I am losing MPU's signal. I can see all sorts of fuzzies on my screen.

_This is the police jamming my signal._

"Whaaat? Hey, MPU! Hey!" MPU is gone. Now what will Edward do. Oh, no, this is bad. Very, very, bad. I think I will contact _Bebop,_ they want the bounty heads. I should tell them I found it. Type, Type, click, and their words on their vid screen scramble to make Ed's smiling face. I love my smiling face, it's so much fun looking on other peoples computers. 

"Hey guys, I found your bounty heads! _Bebop_!" I show them me. Ed's _real_ smiling face. "Guess what? Nobody hacked into that satellite. The data proves that there's no break in."

I see two men. One with a scar on his eyebrow and going bald. He has concerned and concentrated face. The other one looks con-fuzzled. He has a lot more hair, like a bush! It's even green! Ha, ha how funny. Oh, Bushy is speaking.

"And since when do we have an interactive channel?" deep, deeeep voice. Scar closes his eyes. Opens them again.

"We don't," Scar says somewhat impressed by Edward. Come on, show more surprise. "This is a hack job done in real time."

A lady with pretty green eyes appears on my screen. She's drinking from a straw, and Bushy and Scar look at her. I think Bushy is kind of annoyed. I'll call her Violet until I know her name because her hair is purple. "Who is this kid?"

"I'll send you MPU's data so you can see."

"Wait a minute," She peers closer at their screen. "What's MPU?"

"A friend of Edward!" Of course, who else would MPU be?

"What are you saying?" Bushy Pushes forward and blocks Scar from the screen, now Violet looks at him, annoyed. "You know Edward?"

"Mhm, because Edward is Edward."

"Huh?" 

"Ugh, there's no time for games," Violet and Bushy both stand back, Violet is agitated at something. It's not me, I don't think. "What's up with that satellite?"

"Umm, well…" I scratch my head as I look for the words I want. Looking off to the side, I tell them, "I could just tell you, I suppose. But then I want a favor in return."

"A favor? Uh, yeah we can talk about that later. Now cut to the chase, whadaya know?" I like Violet. She seems nice, sorta. But she promised me a favor! Ooh, I hear the dog bark. 

I tell them all about MPU and his drawings. How he missed the Old Earth, and was sad, so drew the doodles. They seem to be having a hard time understanding all this. Really, I don't know why. It's not that difficult to understand.

"So the ZPU on an abandoned satellite just decides to do some laser carvings all on it's own," Scar says.

"Oh yeah? That's bizarre…" Violet seems curious about MPU. 

"It gets more bizarre. This is a weather satellite, so no one has even thought of checking it."

"Then the bounty is not on a _person,_ it's on that satellite." Now they understand. It took them quite some time to though.

"Since MPU's access codes can't be used anymore, you'll have to actually go to the satellite." The police blocked him from me.

"And do what?" Scar sounds wary of that piece of information. 

"Destroy the transmitters it uses to communicate with the other satellites in the network."." I show them two images of MPU. One is a computer model with the transmitters blinking in red, the other just a picture of the real MPU. "Then create a direct like and download MPU." Another two pictures are sent to their screen showing them where the drive is. "Easy, hah? Oh, I almost forgot, you can't use your computer for flying or shooting."

"What's that?" Uh, oh, I do think that Scar is angry. "Do it all manually?"

"If you don't all the attack satellites will pick up your signal and open fire. There's zillions of them and they've all got kill lasers!" It all sounds very exciting and fun. "Wow, is this too hard for you?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't call it hard," Scar leans back and crosses his arms. "More like impossible. It's like trying to play baseball with out a bat." Bushy who was leaning on the back of Scar's chair, straightens and begins to walk way. I like the questioning, yet all knowing look scar gives him. "Hey, where you goin'?"

"Now this is the kind of stuff I like, let's do it." Oh, Bushy in brave and enjoys danger. Wow. I watch him walk away until he is no longer in the screen. Scar left too, I think he went to fly Bebop into OuTeRsPaCe….

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much about us?" Violet is the only person left. 

"Edward knows everything. Last week you were on Mars chasing a bounty head named Ahgice who got away. So much for the one million reward. Before that, on Pyoto, the Police beat you to your bounty."

"Oh geeze, you really are Radical Edward, the one they talk about." 

"Uh, huh, what have you heard?" I like to hear good things about myself. It's always fun to here what people make up about me. Ha, ha, silly people! Violet and I talked for awhile, and she told me about all the people on the _Bebop._

"Yeah, Bushy," She laughs at the name I gave him, "Is actually Spike, and Scar is Jet. Jet's a decent guy I suppose, he fixes my ship when I crash it or break something. It doesn't quite look as pretty as it did though. I guess it works fine."

"And Spike-person?" What about him, I wonder. He is rather fearless. "He is rather fearless."

"Oh _him,_" waves her hand as if dismissing him. "Well, yeah I suppose he is. Since he has a death wish he isn't a afraid to die."

"Oh…" Spike person and Faye, Faye don't get along.

A little bit later Spike person is in his ship getting ready to copy MPU. Jet gives him instructions on what plugs where. Spike person tells Jet that he trusts him with this. I can hear Jet tell Spike person that he only has one shot, and not to use the missiles because they are expensive. Spike sounds very confident about what he is about to do and shuts down the computer in his ship.

"And you can give us the data to prove this?" Faye, Faye wants to be sure. "That that satellite was acting all on its own. It's the bounty head, there is no hacker."

"Ed can prove it, no problem. But remember, Ed wants a favor in return." I clap my hands together and smile at her as I remind her of her promise. She looks kinda grumpy. "If you do it, Ed won't take any of the reward."

"Ah," Faye-Faye smiles, "Well now, aren't you a nice kid?" I am going to make her keep the promise of a favor to me. 

Spike person tries to fire at MPU, but is unsuccessful. MPU anticipated him, and an attack satellite blocked his laser beam. I think he under estimated the job. Faye-Faye goes out to help him while Jet monitors and gives them some direction from his ship. Spike person attempts sending a missile at it, but that fails too. It seems that the 'cheep ones are worthless'. Spike pilots his ship, twisting and turning, dodging the kill lasers from the attack satellites. It reminds me of a video game I am quite good at, but it's a good thing that I am not controlling the ship, there might be another 'Pilot Error', and that would be no good. Faye-Faye is out there too, dodging the kill beams. She is doing just as well as Spike Person. Pretty and a pilot. I flash onto Jet's screen to help out.

"Jet, approach to twenty meters of MPU. The attack satellites wont fire when you're that close."

"Then what?"

"Have Faye act as a decoy to cover."

"Why Me?"

"Think Faye," Spike person sounds comforting, and demeaning. Faye does what I suggested and Spike twists his ship this way and that, shooting at attack satellites all the while. Very cool I think. Gun shots and explosions every where, he knows what he is doing. "Alright-urrah," some thing hit his ship, he attaches his ship the MPU and goes inside.

Faye is still acting a decoy while Spike person does his job. "Hurry up, they're all closing in."

"She's all yours," that's my signal from Spike to go ahead and do what I do best. HACKING! MY fingers are flying all over the keyboard as I get inside MPU.

"MPU?" Here it comes, I can see it in my goggles. I'm in! "MPU! MPU!"

_Oh Ed, Ed, we meet again._

"MPU, they have a bounty out on you."

_Bounty?_

"Yes, but will just, make a copy of you, then we'll let them catch the copy and you'll be safe."

_Safe?_

"You must be lonely out there MPU. If you let us download you, you'll be woth us and we'll be your friends."

_Friends._

"Uh, huh, it's not scary here." I hit the 'copy' key and there it goes, a copy of MPU so he won't be lonely any more. Pop! Oooh…the electrical charge shocked me. It hurts really bad. I fall over back wards stuck with my legs crossed and my hands ready to type. "Ahhhhh….."

They got there reward, and now they have to give me the favor! I don't hurt anymore from the electric shock, and I am waiting by the rock y sea shore. Jumping and dancing with Tomato on me head, I wave at the _Bebop_. "Yahoo! _Bebop_, Hey! I'm down here! Hurry up! Hurry! Promise, Promise!"

Oh the ship is lifting off? "Not coming for Ed, ooh, la, la. "They aren't trying to break the promise, are they? Nah, they wouldn't do that, Faye _promised _me that I could go with them. I think they just forgot, let me just help them remember that they owe me a favor and that Faye-Faye said I could come. I have my hackeremote! Made by none other than Edward, me. "Eee, eee, eee, eee, eeeeerrrrrr, eeeeeeeEeeeeee, eee yoop, eeeeeeeeeeeee, eeeeeeeeeeeee, aaaaahhhhh," here comes the _ Bebop_ under my control! It's landing with a giant _Splash! _In the water. "She promised Ed, that Ed could become a real member of the _Bebbop_!"

I'm on the _Bebop_ now and they are watching T.V. 

'Hi amigos! Welcome, bounty hunters!'

'_Shucks, Howdy, its almost time for Bigshots!'_

'First today's Hot News. Y'all heard about that renegade crazy satellite'

'_Of Course! It Got Caught with a bog bounty on it'_

'Two minutes ago, the Earth police released a report'

'_What does it say?'_

'Let's see, The term bounty is legal contact, only applies to hoomana or uthder life forms. Do to some convercy the regard to compooters as some life forms legal pracadent is clear, biological logistics rejects the assertion.'

'_Round up Time Sugar, what does it all mean?'_

'Is bad news. They won't pay bounty on no compooter, no how.'

'_Ah! So the guys who caught it my heart goes out to you.'_

So no one gets money for MPU. Too bad, Edward-me-is hungry. 

"Ehhhh," Jet settles into their ugly yellow couch, tired I am guessing.

"Jet. Do you know that there are three things that I particularly hate?" 

"Really?"

"Kids, Animals, and women with attitudes." I am sprawled on the floor while, Ein floats kicking his feet trying to move, and Faye-Faye smokes on a chair. Ha, ha life here is funny! I think I want to stay forever!

"Ohhhh…"

"So tell me Jet," this is where his calm tone goes way and he yells, "Why do we have them all neatly gathered here in our ship!"

"Ed loves Piocos!"

"And once again we get no bounty, not a single woolong."

"Ha, ha, heh, eh!"

"Ha, ha, Ed, you're a girl!" Faye-Faye is really surprised.

"Like I said, nothing good ever comes from Earth."


End file.
